2 cosas que no se pueden ocultar One-shot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: e.e sin summary solo lean :3


Bueno este One-shot se me ocurrió al ver la publicación de mi amigo en Tumblr xDD

Y bueno me encanto *-* así que aquí les traigo este One-shot dedicado a todos mis queridos lectores de "Arriesgaría todo por ti" ya que hoy por fin termine mis exámenes y la escuela por lo cual puedo avanzar sin ningún obstáculo en los finales y siguientes fics…

Y bueno sin molestar más aquí les dejo este One-shot :3

_**Dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar**_

**U**n tranquilo Kakashi descansaba sobre la hierba del prado que había usado hace un rato como zona de entrenamiento, se había sacado la chaqueta ninja que se encontraba sobre el suelo de tal forma que servían como un cojín para su cabeza, tenia ambos ojos cerrados y su respiración era pausada, se encontraba muy relajado. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un tiempo para relajarse y es que el ataque a Konoha por parte de Orochimaru había provocado todo un caos, además de la huida de Sasuke y el viaje de Naruto lo habían mantenido ocupado, pero ahora que se encontraba solo podía descansar un poco más, aunque en su interior se sentía aun mas solo ya que incluso Sakura se había alejado para entrenar con Tsunade por lo cual el había sido asignado a misiones con otros ninjas**.**

**S**uspiro, se acomodo en el prado, volvió a suspirar y se acomodo hacia el otro lado, a pesar de estar relajado su mente era un manojo de recuerdos, por su mente pasaban recuerdos de infancia, adolescencia y del último tiempo, pero lo que más predominaba era la imagen de cierta kunoichi de cabello morado y ojos de un tono marrón, así es nadie más que la mismísima Mitarashi Anko, aquella pequeña que ayudo durante los exámenes chunnin, salvo después de que huyera de Orochimaru, protegió y ayudo durante tantos años haciéndose amigos muy cercanos, demasiado que incluso llego a tener algunas noches de amor*, noches de un amor consumado con una joven Anko de nada más y nada menos que dieciséis años mientras que el tenia diecinueve, quizás un aprovechamiento por su parte, pero el amor por ella era tan fuerte que lo obligo a alejarse de ella cuando ella recién cumplía veintidós años por la seguridad de ella debido a sus peligrosas misiones y la repentina desaparición del ninja copia provocaron que ambos se alejaran y terminaran perdiendo tal conexión que tenían, tal amistad, tal lazo pero aun así no perdieron el amor que sentían. Y el volver a verla había revivido esos sentimientos, esas esperanzas y aun más debido a las nuevas oportunidades ya que gracias a Kurenai estaban retomando su amistad aun así sin tocar el tema sobre lo sucedido con la primera vez de ambos**.**

**V**olvió a suspirar nuevamente y abrió los ojos de manera lenta, ya se hacía tarde y tenía hambre por lo cual se levanto y sin prisa alguna se adentro en el bosque para atravesarlo y así llegar hasta la aldea, sin preocupación ni apuros se tomo su tiempo para caminar entre los arboles mientras sujetaba su chaqueta con su mano derecha y la izquierda manteniéndola dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón**. C**aminaba de manera tranquila e indiferente hasta que cierta voz llamo su atención rápidamente y subió a una de la rama de los árboles para no ser visto por quienes discutían a unos metros de él**.**

_**-No, Genma basta, no saldré contigo y punto, no insistas-**_ dijo la ninja zafándose del agarre del shinobi quien la había abrazado atrayéndola hacia el acción que enojo al ninja de ojos desiguales**.**

_**-Vamos Anko-**_ volvió agarrar la muñeca de la Mitarashi intentando atraerla lo cual molesto aun mas al ninja copia _**–Solo será una cita-**_

**J**amás se había sentido de tal manera y es que a lo largo de su vida había evitado todo tipos de sentimientos para no aferrarse a nadie, pero todo tiene una excepción y en ese caso era nada más ni nada menos que Mitarashi Anko. Así es su amiga desde hace algunos años ya, quizás no tenían una relación tan cercana pero era lo suficiente como para que el gran ninja copia... Se enamorara de la hiperactiva y sádica Anko. Y es que el amor que antes sintió siempre permaneció oculto tras una imagen indiferente y relajada por parte de él pero a pesar de todos los intentos del mundo hay dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar y ahora se hacían más que presentes ante su reacción por tal escena**.**

_**-Baka-**_ susurro enojado, vio como Anko intentaba zafarse del amarre de Genma quien insistía mientras afirmaba la delgada muñeca con su gran mano, cosa que no agrado ni un poco al peliplata quien rápidamente bajo y tomo el brazo del ninja quien sorprendido lo miro**.**

_**-Hey dijo que basta-**_ Anko se sobresalto y volteo a ver sorprendida al ninja que había pronunciado esas palabras**.**

_**-Hey Hatake esto no te incumbe-**_ dijo enojado Genma**.**

_**-Claro que me incumbe, ahora será mejor que la dejes-**_ dijo en un tono enojado

_**-¿Desde cuándo tanto interés?-**_ pregunto ante la acción del ninja.

_**-Eso a ti no te incumbe, ahora suéltala-**_ dijo en un tono enojado sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente algo que intimido al shinobi conociendo las técnicas y hasta qué punto que puede llegar para defender a alguien, el ninja de cabello café soltó el amarre de la kunoichi y tras esto Kakashi lo soltó, llevo su brazo hasta la muñeca de Anko y la tomo indicándole que se parara atrás de el_** –Aléjate de ella, Genma-**_

_**-¿Por qué la proteges tanto?-**_ le pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando atentamente a Kakashi quien aun sostenía la muñeca de una Anko totalmente sorprendida.

_**-Genma solo te diré una última cosa-**_ el ninja volvió a mirar solamente a Kakashi _**– ¡No te acerques otra vez a Anko o te matare!-**_ dijo en un tono completamente enojado y amenazador.

_**-Hmph… está bien-**_ volteo lentamente y camino unos pasos, miro nuevamente hacia atrás para después seguir su camino.

_**-¿Qué fue todo eso?-**_ le pregunto Anko.

_**-Nada-**_ rápidamente se dio cuenta que aun sostenía de la muñeca a Anko por lo cual rápidamente la soltó cosa que no paso desapercibida para la kunoichi.

_**-Vamos, Hatake que te enojaste mucho-**_ dijo acercándose hacia el pero el shinobi solo desvió la mirada.

_**-Se supone que eres una gran ninja, no debí haberte salvado-**_ dijo sin mirarla pero su tono y mirada eran serias.

_**-Hablas como si fuera a morir por el simple hecho de que Genma insistiera en salir conmigo-**_ dijo alzando los hombros en forma despreocupada para después cruzar sus bazos sobre sus senos.

_**-Tú no pero el sí-**_ susurro inconscientemente el hijo del colmillo blanco.

_**-¿Qué dijiste?-**_ pregunto rápidamente al escuchar unas sigilosas palabras musitada de los labios de él.

_**-Nada-**_ respondió volteando para irse -Me debo ir, nos vemos-

_**-Dime, Hatake Kakashi-**_ insistió esta vez tomándolo por la parte trasera de su chaleco provocando que la mirara.

_**-No es nada importante ahora debo irme-**_ Anko lo soltó pero antes de que el ninja pudiera irse la kunoichi hizo una pregunta que lo dejo petrificado.

_**-Hatake, ¿acaso estas… celoso?-**_ le pregunto incrédula. Kakashi rápidamente desvió la mirada totalmente sorprendida, en esos momentos agradecía ser más alto que la pequeña pelimorada.

_**-No-**_ dijo fríamente intentando evitar la mirada de Anko.

_**-Deja de ocultarlo-**_ dijo sonriendo de manera picara se acero lenta y seductoramente moviendo sus caderas de forma felina hacia él y no dejo de mirarlo mientras abrazaba el cuello del ninja copia quien internamente se reía por el hecho de que la sádica kunoichi tuviera que estar de puntillas para poder hacerlo.

_**-No estoy ocultando nada-**_ negó el mirándola fijamente, lentamente Anko llevo su mano hacia los bordes de la máscara y jugo por unos segundos con sus dedos moviéndola para terminar bajándola lentamente dejando el rostro del ninja copia al descubierto.

_**-Extrañaba tu rostro, desde hace mucho tiempo-**_ susurro, lentamente se acerco y jugó durante unos segundos rozando sus labios con los del inmóvil Kakashi.

_**-Eres mala-**_ susurro ante el juego perverso y tentador de la Jounin.

_**-Kakashi, ¿sabes las dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar?-**_ le pregunto sonriendo mientras era abrazada por el ninja quien al ver la diferencia de altura la levanto separando sus pies del suelo.

_**-No-**_ respondió tentado a besar los labios que le regalaban una hermosa sonrisa embozada en ambos labios de tono rosado.

_**-Estar enamorado y estar celoso-**_ dijo antes de darle un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido por su amado ninja copia.

* Algunas noches de amor: pronto escribiré un One-shot sobre esto :3 tengo la idea pero no sé cómo expresarla xD

¡Y bueno eso es todo!... por ahora :) espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews :D

_~Asuka Dattebayo_


End file.
